


Hand in mine, into your icy blues

by poagthemoth



Series: Mechs Album Week 2021 [3]
Category: High Noon Over Camelot - The Mechanisms (Album), The Mechanisms (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Mechs Album Week, Multi, Nonbinary Character, Trans Character, arthur he/they, guinevere she/her, lancelot he/him, making them trans as well, t4t4t
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-19 12:47:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29999559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poagthemoth/pseuds/poagthemoth
Summary: Mechs Album Week:Day 3: High Noon Over CamelotIt's Guinevere's, Arthur's and Lancelot's first day at the Galfridian University.
Relationships: Arthur/Guinevere/Lancelot (High Noon Over Camelot)
Series: Mechs Album Week 2021 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2205171
Kudos: 3
Collections: Mechs Album Week





	Hand in mine, into your icy blues

**Author's Note:**

> content warnings-  
> \- alcohol  
> \- university / education  
> \- toy weapons are featured

It was noon as Guinevere walked through the campus, she thought the sun was particularly scorching today. It had been another hot summer. She wiped her brow and hurried her pace. She was heading back towards her room, in a house labeled Camelot for some extravagant reason. When she had unpacked there was no one else there, she had thought it strange but then again she had always been very early for things like this.

She had gone out into the town of Avalon to get a Raspberry Slushy since the campus of the Galfridian University apparently had sold out of them in all the shops contained in it. Avalon had always had hot summers though so there was enough left in stores away from where students would usually hang out to get them for her to get one. She had tied her dark hair back for today, intending to survive the heat and potentially make a good impression on her roommates by looking her best. As she walked through the campus she passed many groups hanging around their bikes out in the sun, or huddled around having picnics.

She reached the door of Camelot and thought to herself "C'mon Gwen you can do this" and took a deep breath. Guinevere pushed the door open and made her way to the 2nd floor to the door labelled (5), sighing with relief at being out of the sun she sipped some of her Slushy and opened the door carefully. She could hear two voices inside when the door started to creak open on it's rusty hinges.

She walked in and saw two people bickering? One was fairly tall and appeared to be holding a replica gun and the other was shorter but held a replica sword in their hands. They both were facing each other and staring intensely. They stopped what they were doing and turned to look at her.

"Oh Hi, you want some tea?" the taller person gestured to a boiling pot of tea on the kitchen counter.

"Uh hi I'm Guinevere" Guinevere spoke in reply.  
"I'm Arthur" the smaller person put the sword down on a chair and walked closer to shake Guineveres hand. Guinevere shook it as lightly as she could.

"Lancelot, here." said the taller one proudly, bowing at her almost trying to be gallant while he still held the gun.

"We appear to be roommates" Arthur said. Lancelot put the gun on a chair next to Arthur's sword and walked over to the counter.

"Does seem we are roommates with this Guinevere, Art" Lancelot said as he got the tea and poured two mugs, "Sure you don't want some Guinevere?".

"It's Gwen for short if you want, but yeah I guess, what are your pronouns also mine are she/her" 

"Mine are he/they" Arthur spoke, taking a mug from Lancelot.

"And Gwen, mine pronouns are He/Him." Lancelot poured another mug for Guinevere and handed it to her before taking his own and beginning to sip.

"Thanks I'll finish this Slushy quickly though before I start drinking that" 

"They were all sold out of those Lance you swear you couldn't find one?" Arthur directed this at Lancelot.

"Not my fault didn't have time to look much had all this luggage to carry." He swept his arms wide gesturing to the whole room.

Guinevere finished her Slushy and binned the plastic and looked around at the room. It was a lot more of a mess with two more people in, many of the chairs were stacked with bags or emptied content of bags, the 3 bedrooms in here appeared to be filled up now. She was glad she had moved her stuff into the bedroom.

Guinevere found an empty chair and sat down cross-legged with her tea.  
Lancelot pulled up a chair by her and Arthur seemed to follow suit, there seemed to be a lot of chairs here. They sat in almost a triangle if it was made of 3 chairs. A silence fell over them as they drank tea. 

Lancelot broke it, "Guinevere that's a cool badge on your waistcoat."

"Uh yeah, which one?" Guinevere had a lot of badges on her waistcoat, which she had only worn out of pure style.

"The trans one, but there seem to be a lot of others I have not been made aware of their meaning."

Arthur spoke up "They're just band badges Lance, and also a bi one"

"Yeah just some of my favourite bands, you two seem like you know each other previously, how?" Guinevere questioned.

"Lance and me went to the same secondary school but went to different sixth forms"

"Then Art met me as they were unpacking here, I found him in here just having entered as I entered with my own luggage. By the way Gwen" Lancelot put his tea down for a second and opened his long gunslingers jacket he was wearing for some reason. Inside was the pattern of a single trans badge sewn into on one side of it.

"Art said I should get one sewn into it."

"What Lance means is that we're all trans here"

"Yup."

"Well, uh that's pretty cool tbh didn't expect to meet so many trans people here on my first day" Guinevere leaned back in her chair and sighed.

"Yeah it's pretty good wouldn't want to be living with a cis person" Arthur raised their hand to try and coordinate a high five with Lancelot but Lancelot was too busy staring into space.

"Lance" Arthur said playfully.

"Sorry Art." Lancelot snapped back into attention and returned it, then winked at them.

"You're sure I'm not intruding on your "reunited schoolboys" dynamic?"

"Gladly you are Gwen." Lancelot beamed, she sighed in relief.

"Cool, you wanna maybe play something later? You seemed to be playing something when I came in already"

"Well yeah I'm down, I stole that sword from a box of replica video game swords at Excalibur games, it was very hard to pull off"

"I have some Whiskey, could have some fun with that?" Lancelot spoke, pride in his voice at his preparation for having roommates.

Guinevere nodded "Can I call you two Lance and Art?"

"Go right ahead Gwen" Arthur replied.

"Yes fine lady Gwen, you may call me Lance."

"That wasn't mocking was it Lance?" Guinevere said trying to tease him.

"Of course not, you are incredibly pretty and handsome."

"Thanks, uh you too"

"He can be very dramatic Gwen" Arthur chimed in.

"Says the man who once gave a 30 minute speech to the student council in year 11 about why they should let you make all their decisions."

"I was right" Arthur said smugly.

"That you were Art."

Arthur smiled at Lancelot and touched his hand lightly and turned to Guinevere.

"What's with the belts Gwen?"

"Just uh, to hold things, what's with your hat Art???

"It's wide brimmed to to accentuate my face"

"The belts are also there to accentuate my chest" 

"They certainly both do their jobs." 

Guinevere started laughing after this and soon Arthur and Lancelot had joined in. A few minutes later Lancelot spoke up again.

"Shots?" He grinned at them both widely.

"Let's see how sharp you are at shots Lance and you of as well of course Gwen" Arthur said with joy, clearly excited for it. They pulled a round wooden table into the centre of the room.

"Sign me up Cowboys" Guinevere put her now finished tea down and got up and winked at them both "I'll go get some playing cards" and turned to enter her room.

"You're doomed to lose!" Lancelot shouted, conviction in his voice.

"I think i'll draw" Guinevere gave a muffled shout back from inside her room. She exited it a minute later with a pack of playing cards and approached the table.

"Art do you have any spare hats?" she spoke softly to him.

"I do Gwen!", they shared a brief look of companionship at each other.

Lancelot slugged a large bottle of whiskey onto the table along with 3 shot glasses. 

"We can flirt later, let's clean out this bottle first".

They all exchanged a brief moment of silence and staring at each other blissfully before scrambling to sit down around the round table.

**Author's Note:**

> day 3 of mechs album week!!!  
> title is from demolition lovers by my chemical romance  
> t4t4t pendragons is superior i fucking loved writing this
> 
> thanks for reading  
> feel free to kudos and comment!!  
> twitter- poagthemoth


End file.
